Parentage: ‘OVGRPP’ is a spontaneous, naturally occurring whole-plant mutation of Echeveria ‘Perle Von Nürnberg’ (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in April of 2009 at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The mutation was noted for its thick, robust pink to red foliage by comparison to the thinner, weaker greyed-purple foliage of the parent plant.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVGRPP’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in September of 2009 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. Through ten subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.